


The Last Note

by risixinfinite



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Broken, Crying, F/F, How Do I Tag, Tears, Tragic Romance, Useless Lesbians, Why Did I Write This?, except me because i died, i hate goodbyes, im a sad bean someone hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risixinfinite/pseuds/risixinfinite
Summary: Sylvanas made a choice
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	The Last Note

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a fic that tore my heart out and crushed it. To say I was heartbroken is an understatement and I tear up at the thought the ending. I had to write this to somehow cope with the pain which is why I... bring more pain :D Straight up telling you this is sad. They don't get to overcome the inevitability of their tragic fate

_She saw this coming._

Sylvanas knew it would come down to this. She knew there was no escaping what was about to happen, yet she _tried_ her hardest- oh the gods of old and new were witness to this. They witnessed how desperate she was to fight for what she had with Jaina.

In the end, no matter how hard she tried to fight for them, this would still happen. It was inevitable because Fate had always been so cruel to her. She can count on one hand the times she was given a choice and she hated how she had to choose between Jaina and her duty.

They were standing across each other with tears streaming down their faces. Sylvanas didn’t think there was anything left inside her that can be broken, but after seeing Jaina like this, something else _definitely_ broke. It physically hurt her to see them both in this state and it hurt her even more because there was nothing she can do about it.

“You’re known for your bravery. You’re feared by most. Everyone knows it would be in their best interest not to stand in your way. You’ve always been the courageous Ranger General and the Banshee Queen, who never backed down from any fight…” Jaina managed to spit out the words in anger through her tears.

“…you’ve fought for a lot of things… _why can’t you fight for me_?” she says now in a hushed voice and breaks down completely. Her eyes searching for an answer.

There were a million things running through her head and Sylvanas had so many things left to say but in the end all she managed to say was “ _Dalah’surfal…”_

“Stop”, Jaina hissed. “You don’t get to do that anymore. You don’t get to call me that, you no longer have the right to break my heart, Windrunner” At this point she angrily wiped away her tears, fixed her robe, and headed straight for the door but stopped just before she pushed it open. She stood there for a moment and took a deep breath “Tell me you would have fought for me if only you could; _lie to me if you must_ ” she said without even looking back at Sylvanas.

It broke her to hear that from the woman she loved with every fiber of her being. “I need not lie, Jaina. I would make the world wait. I would burn the entire universe to the ground a thousand times over if it meant I get to keep you, keep this… keep _us_. I would give up everything in a heartbeat if it meant holding on to this fleeting happiness, even for just a moment longer” she managed to say in barely a whisper. This was her goodbye.

Jaina slightly turned her head to look over her shoulder “I hoped, wished, and prayed that I was someone you would put up a fight for, Sylv… Farewell” with that, she pushed the door open and left.

Sylvanas was left all alone again- this was her tragic fate. She was to set off in a few hours and one thing she’s always done for Jaina before leaving for any trip was write a note or letter. She decided to do it it one last time.

_Dalah’surfal,_

_Words have failed me yet again. I could not bear seeing you in such misery and it pains me to know I’m the cause of your tears. I leave with this last note. I only hope you would read it in the future when hearing my name no longer brings you heart ache but rather, it brings a small smile to your lips._

_Perhaps in another universe our fate is not tragic. I’d like to think there is a universe out there where we are lying down in a field with flowers around us. You are reading yet another book while I hold you in my arms as I admire your beauty. In another universe, neither of us are bound to anything else in this world but each other._

_In a universe out there, the world around us is still and time has lost track of us. Jaina, that is where my heart lives in. You may choose to forget, but know that as long as I live, I will be thinking of you._

_I love you, Jaina. To the moon, to the sun, to the stars and moon again. I will love you as long as the stars do shine._

_Yours eternally,_

_Sylv_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sad


End file.
